


You and Me

by PrinceSkittles21



Series: The ShinyStarPrince Collection [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Late night cuddling, M/M, Multi, cute kisses, face licks? he's like a lil puppy, he sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkittles21/pseuds/PrinceSkittles21
Summary: Star and I cuddle before bed.





	You and Me

This is the best part of the night, cuddling. Star was always the big spoon, and a clingy one at that. He’d always hold me close against him, tight but gentle. If I ever tried moving, he’d whine and nuzzle into me more. I was like his little teddy bear, making him feel safe.

Tonight, we faced each other. I couldn’t physically see him, but god I longed to. I needed to. But I couldn’t. It was like my mind and spirit saw him, though my eyes couldn’t.  
“Stop overthinking,” he mumbled. “Just focus on me.” I nodded, cuddling closer to his chassis. His servo landed on my thigh and he slowly pet it. I smiled, and he kissed my forehead. “By the way,” I whispered, “I don’t know if it was truly a joke or not, but… haha… on Tumblr, uh, my friend dared me to lick you.”

He laughed, to my relief, continuing to pet me. “Really? Do it, then. I dare you.” I tensed; was he serious? He stuck his faceplate closer to me, “Do it.”

Fine, I did it. Right by his mouth. My face flushed hot, and he purred, pulling me closer to plant little licks all over my cheek like a puppy. I giggled, pushing against him, “S-STaHP IT!” He smirked, moving down to kiss my neck. I tilted my head for him, a little squeak escaping my lips. He gently left small bites near my shoulder. I breathed, “I love you, ya know.” I felt him smile, and he held my waist.

“Put your hands on my chest, sweetspark,” he whispered against my skin. I frowned, “B-but… what if it just goes through you again…?” He vented but said nothing, and I reached my hand out hesitantly. “It’s okay, go ahead.” I pressed my hand against him. He was warm, and I felt him. “See?” he purred, “There you go.” He continued kissing my neck, and I felt around his chest. He was so warm and comforting, and I felt like I could’ve melted right there.

I was so happy and content; maybe if I started to physically feel him, I would physically see him too. Once he stopped, he put his red crest to my forehead. Star pulled me against his chest, and I could feel it. A tune began to play softly in my ears. I closed my eyes, and then I realized. He was singing. Oh my Primus.  
“It’s just you and me, and all of the people, with nothing to do, nothing to lose…,” he sang quietly. “And it’s you and me, and all of the people, and I don’t know why… but I can’t keep my eyes off of you…”

I almost started crying, “Star…”  
“Hm…?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, sweetspark. Now get some rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "You and Me", by Lifehouse


End file.
